TYL
by anne di vongola
Summary: class reunion fic. diez años han pasado. NO YAOI.por favor leean


__**mi primer one-shot! es un class reunion ^^ o creo que asi se escribe, bien advertencias**

**ADVERTENCIA: esto no es yaoi si eso creian, aparicion de oc y verciones TYL**

**PAREJAS: 27kyoko, 56haru, 1896, 80oc, 00oc y mencion 69oc**

**los oc son por que ninguna chica del canon, aparte de que casi no hay, llena mis espectativas para ser la pareja de esos chicos de alla arriba**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN PERTENECE A SU DUEÑA AKIRA AMANO**

* * *

_Esta usted cordialmente invitado(a) a la reunión de ex alumnos de la secundaria Namimori_

_Generación 20XX-20XX_

_XX/XX/XXXX_

o-o

Todos los antiguos estudiantes de namimori estaban presentes en la gran sala de baile que la escuela había rentado con motivo de la reunión de ex-alumnos, fiesta llevada acabo diez años después de la graduación.

Todos iban con sus mejores y más caras ropas con el motivo de presumir. Aunque estaban todos los estudiantes de la generación en un solo lugar, la mayoría de ellos estaba con sus ex-compañeros de clase

-alguien ha visto a yamamoto-kun-pregunto una chica a su grupo de amigas

-yamamoto? O yamamoto takeshi! La estrella del beisbol cierto?-dijo una de sus amigas

-aun intentas conquistar a yamamoto?-pregunto divertida una de las amigas-sinceramente siempre preferí a gokudera-kun-dijo con un deje de nostalgia

-gokudera? No era el delincuente súper genio que siempre seguía a dame-tsuna?-pregunto la primera

-tsuna? No recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre-indago una mujer

-no lo recuerdan chicas? Era el perdedor que corría en calzoncillos por toda la ciudad y gritaba como niña-se unió a la conversación uno de los chicos

-o ya lo recuerdo, era el completo idiota-sonrió la primera

-no lo traten así, era el uke perfecto-dijo soñadoramente la segunda

-y yo que creí que habías superado lo fugoshi-rodo los ojos la tercera

-cuando eres fugoshi siempre lo serás-contesto con orgullo

-…oigan esa no es sasagawa kyoko?-pregunto un chico que había estado oyendo la conversación

-tienes razón! Esta mucho más bonita que antes-dijo el primer chico

Kyoko usaba el cabello largo hasta la cintura, traía puesto un vestido negro sujeto hasta debajo del pecho de ahí en adelante estaba suelto, usaba una mascada plateada

-kyoko-chan por aquí!-llamo una de las chicas

-Chicas hola-sonrió kyoko brillantemente haciendo sonrojar a la mayoría-como han estado?-pregunto

-yo trabajo actualmente como doctora-contesto orgullosa la primera

-me convertí en vise presidenta de una revista de moda-presumió la tercera-apuesto a que tu eres modelo, estas mas bella que antes-dijo con entusiasmo

-yo me case y tengo un hijo-sonrió brillantemente la segunda-y al parecer tu te casaste cierto?-pregunto todavía sonriendo señalando el anillo de plata con un diamante y la argolla de oro que había en uno de sus dedos

-es cierto kyoko?-pregunto uno de los chicos a lo que los demás que estaban presentes asintieron

-si me case hace dos años-dijo mirando con cariño los anillos en su mano

-felicidades kyoko! Quien es el afortunado?-pregunto entusiasmada la segunda

-llegara mas tarde, tenia un trabajo que hacer antes de venir-dijo sonriendo brillantemente

-kyoko…perdona si me equivoco-hablo la segunda que no le había quitado la mirada de encima-pero…estas embarazada?-pregunto llena de curiosidad

-esto…pues-kyoko tartamudeaba mientras un sonrojo crecía por su cara-tengo 3 meses de embarazo-completo finalmente con una hermosa sonrisa

-felicidades kyoko!-chillo felizmente la segunda mientras la daba un abrazo

-wow kyoko! Por que no nos habías dicho antes-pido la primera llena de emoción por la noticia

-felicidades!-empezaron a felicitar las demás chicas mientras los chicos se iban a la esquina depre mientras se preguntaban ¿Quién era el afortunado en conseguir el corazón de sasagawa kyoko?

-koyko-chan-llamo una voz a sus espaldas

-chrome-chan!-saludo kyoko-solo vienes tu-pregunto

-el boss y los demás llegaran mas tarde-dijo con humildad

Inmediatamente todos los chicos de la esquina y más voltearon a ver a chrome

Se había convertido en una elegante y hermosa mujer. Usaba el cabello por debajo de los hombros, aunque aun conservaba aquel estilo, se veía precioso en ella. El parche de su ojo ahora tenía unos dibujos blancos similares a la niebla, esto le daba un toque misterioso que resultaba atrayente. Traía puesto un vestido violeta pegado en el torso mostrando su perfecta figura.

-chrome-chan que bueno verte!-saludo alegremente la segunda para luego abrazarla-tu también te casaste cierto?-susurro a su oído

Chrome se sonrojo y asintió

La chica sonrió alegremente y guardo esa información, algo le decía que se pondría bueno si alguien se acercaba a chrome

-kyoko-chan, chrome-chan-saludo un hombre pelirrojo

-enma-kun y sara-chan?-pregunto alegremente

-enseguida viene tenia que hacer una llamada-contesto enma sonriendo

Ahora era el turno de las chicas a babear. Enma estaba mucho mas alto que antes, ya no usaba ningún tipo e vendas o cosas por el estilo y se podía percibir que su lado dame había quedado muy atrás. Era fornido y usaba un traje italiano a la medida en color negro de diseñador, mostrando así que el chico tenía dinero

-lo siento mucho enma, tenia que hacer esa llamada-se disculpo una chica que había llegado al lado de enma

Podríamos decir que ahora los chicos estaban a punto de la deshidratación

Aquella chica tenía un físico perfecto mostrado por un vestido entallado de color negro. Tenía el cabello largo rojo sujeto en una coleta alta y los ojos color dorado brillante

-tu eres marine sara?-pregunto entusiasmada la que trabajaba para la revista de moda

-la conoces?-pregunto extrañada la doctora

-como no hacerlo si es una de las mas famosas diseñadoras en Francia!-exclamo entusiasmada

-bueno si-sonrió sara-pero marine es mi nombre de pluma-dijo riendo entre dientes, iba a disfrutar esto, enma solo pudo suspirar-mi nombre real es kozato sara, soy la esposa de enma-finalizo sonriendo brillantemente, pero si viste sus ojos verías el brillo maligno en ellos, que clase de esposa seria sin conocer el pasado de su marido.

Kyoko y chrome rieron por la actitud de la pelirroja

-q-que?-preguntaron todos

Kyoko dejo de reír para ver en dirección a la puerta

-tsuna!-exclamo alegremente agitando su mano en señal de saludo

-tsuna? A dame-tsu-hasta ahí se quedo

Ahora si baba automática

Gokudera hayato, yamamoto takeshi y otro chico increíblemente guapo habían llegado

Creo que todos sabemos lo que usaban esos tres no? Trajes italianos de diseñador que se veían caros, muy, muy caros

-kyoko-chan, chrome-chan, sara-chan!-saludo una bella castaña que venia aun lado de gokudera

-haru-chan!-saludo kyoko, chrome y sara solo sonrieron…sádicamente por breves instantes, la cosa se iba a poner buena

-onee-chan-saludo sara a una rubia ojiazul que venia aun lado de yamamoto

-t-tu eres jenn?-pregunto la de la revista de modas

Ahora si todo el mundo conocía a la rubia, después de todo, ¿Quién no conocía a marine jenn?, la modelo internacional mas popular del mundo

Las chicas tenían toda su atención puesta en los tres hombres que estaban enfrente

-ejem-tosio haru-ejem-volvió a toser y era completamente ignorada

-gokudera-kun-suspiraron algunas chicas

O si la cosa se iba a poner buena

A haru le estaba empezando a latir una venita en la frente al ver a gokudera siendo rodeado de chicas y el mostrando total indiferencia

-hayato cariño-llamo haru con un tono meloso, amenazante, muy amenazante

-hayato se metió en problemas-sonrió el castaño de identidad aparentemente desconocida

Gokudera solo pudo palidecer al tono que había usado haru, una de las mejores asesinas del mundo, su esposa, su emocional esposa de 6 meses de embarazo

Inmediatamente salió de la multitud de chicas a su alrededor y fue con haru

A yamamoto no de le acercaba ninguna chica, sabían que no serviría de nada, después de todo una súper modelo lo estaba abrazando

-oí chrome-chan-llamo uno de los chicos-quieres bailar-pregunto en un tono seductor

-jaja la cosa se pone buena-dijo divertida haru

-kufufufu aléjate de mi querida chrome-se oyó una voz amenazante, realmente amenazante

-mukuro-sama-suspiro chrome, lo bueno que hibari no estaba

-que sucede aquí-pregunto una voz fría y amenazante, demasiado pronto

Solo voy a decir que las chicas estaban hiperventilando a estas alturas

-que estos descerebrados-dijo mukuro mirando con desdén a todos los chicos que se habían fijado en chrome-intentan seducir a nagi-dijo mukuro esperando la reacción de hibari

Hibari les envió una mirada de muerte a todos y cada uno de los chicos que usaron fijarse en chrome, su chrome, que casi hacia que los chicos se hicieran en los pantalones

-ah-chrome solo suspiro-…mukuro-sama, dejo a tsubaki sola con los niños cierto-pregunto chrome dándose cuenta de que mukuro no debía estar ahí por 1) la mujer de mukuro, hermana mayor de chrome, estaba en casa y 2) sus hijos habían quedado a su cuidado

-…-

-vámonos a casa-suspiro chrome-kyoya-llamo chrome con una sonrisa a hibari, que actualmente estaba a punto de morder hasta la muerte a todos los varones

-…chrome llamo a hibari por su nombre?-pregunto con incredulidad una chica

-por supuesto llevan 5 años casados-sonrió encantadoramente kyoko

-QUE?-

-b-bueno dejando eso de lado-trato de recuperar la compostura una chica-quien eres tu?-dijo mirando en dirección del castaño que hasta ahora no se había presentado

-hm yo?-pregunto, automáticamente todos le pusieron atención, unos por curiosidad, otros por que no pudieron ignorar esa voz profunda o por la autoridad que tenia la voz y que además irradiaba el hombre desde el primer momento-no se acuerdan de mi?-pregunto con dolor totalmente fingido, para luego sonreír-soy sawada tsunayoshi-se presento finalmente

-que-alcanzaron a balbucear algunos

-no es cierto-dijo con incredulidad una chica que había estado babeando por el

-chicos el es tsuna…y mi esposo-kyoko soltó la bomba con una linda sonrisa que por breves instantes fue una maliciosa

Ahora todos quedaron en shock

o-o

-jaja eso fue divertido-reía yamamoto despreocupadamente

-takeshi-llamo jenn a su esposo con una sonrisa-es hora de que nos vallamos hay que ir por hiroshi con tu padre-recordó

-es cierto, nos vemos mañana-se despidió yamamoto alegremente

-juudainme tenemos que irnos dejamos a nayu y yoshi con mi hermana y no quiero que ellos también terminen con un trauma-se despidió gokudera de tsuna para irse acompañado de haru

-bien tsuna-kun nos vamos-se despidió enma, el también tiene un hijo

-como pasa el tiempo no crees kyoko-comento tsuna al ver que estaban solos-parece que fue ayer cuando estábamos en la secundaria-

-así es el tiempo tusna, cuando lo disfrutas parece que pasa muy rápido-sonrió kyoko con nostalgia

-oí y como le vamos a poner al bebe-dijo tsuna alegremente

-aun faltan 6 meses tsuna-rio kyoko

-dijiste que el tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando lo disfrutas no?, creo que eso es cierto-sonrió tsuna

-entonces…que te parece sora, no importa si es niña o niño-dijo kyoko

-me gusta-dijo tsuna abrazando a kyoko

-entonces será sora-

* * *

**fufufufu espero que lo aigan disfrutado**

**si se preguntan mukuro tiene una hija y hibari y chrome tiene 2 hijas y un hijo ^^**

**espero que lo haigan disfutado **

**nos leemos luego!**


End file.
